The present invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more specifically to delivery of voice and data services in a wireless environment.
Mobile service providers are typically assigned, or purchase, ranges of electromagnetic frequencies to use for their wireless service. The service providers are typically granted exclusive use of a range of frequencies for a particular geographic area. Recent advances in telecommunications have impacted the mobile phone landscape and the use of this spectrum, and one significant advancement has been in the area of multi-mode mobile phones. A multi-mode phone is designed to work on more than one range of electromagnetic frequencies. The rising importance of multi-mode phones can be linked with GSM, which originated in the 900 MHz band, but expanded to other bands including the 1800 and 1900 MHz bands. Multi-mode phones have been valuable in enabling roaming as well. Some multi-mode phones can operate on both digital and analog networks.
Multi-mode phones continue to gain importance in enabling the introduction of so-called 3rd Generation (“3G”) services and phones without having to give up the wide coverage of GSM. Almost all 3G phones sold are actually at least dual-mode phones. Many special challenges to producing multi-mode phones, such as finding ways to share and integrate components between the different standards, have been solved.
Different wireless service providers have different coverage areas and strengths. An area that may offer weak signal strength for one carrier may offer strong signal strength for another carrier. This can vary depending on, for example, cell tower placements or component technology. With the introduction of voice over IP (“VoIP”) enabled mobile devices, service coverage can be even more variable. Furthermore, when a consumer typically enrolls in a wireless plan with a cellular service provider, he or she is required to sign an extended contract with a particular service provider. Once they enter the contract, however, a consumer typically loses many options. For example, the consumer may not have the ability to switch to an alternative provider without entering a new contract and purchasing a new phone. By way of example, if a consumer cannot get reception at work, he or she may not have the option of using their phone to connect to another carrier that has better signal strength at that location.
A similar problem has been addressed in telecommunications in the long distance landline market, as the number of telecom service resellers has grown. So called “10-10” access numbers provide consumers with alternative choices when it comes to long distance. For example, a particular service provider may be less expensive for intrastate long distance, while a different service provider may be less expensive for interstate long distance. Despite having a designated long distance carrier, the consumer has the option of using alternative services on a “per-call” basis.
However, even in landline solutions, the consumer often must ascertain the terms of service. The consumer must make decisions based on various criteria, such as cost and call quality, which can be impacted by time, call destination or even call duration. Typically, no service is offered to make an automatic selection based on criteria such as cost or call quality.
One development that has served to enable additional options for the consumer is the Mobile Virtual Network Operator (“MVNO”). As the term is typically used, an MVNO is a mobile operator that does not own its own spectrum and usually does not have its own network infrastructure. Instead, MVNOs may have business arrangements with traditional mobile operators to buy minutes of use for sale to their own customers. To date, most MVNOs are in Europe, although resellers in the United States are gaining popularity.
While MVNOs typically do not have their own infrastructure, some are deploying their own Mobile Switching Centers (“MSCs”) or Service Control Points (“SCPs”). Some MVNO's deploy infrastructure in order to facilitate the means to offer value-added services. Other MVNOs may have control over the SIM card, branding, marketing, billing, and customer care operations. There exists a need in the art to further leverage and expand the enabling technology supporting MVNOs to provide consumers with additional service provider options through the use of multi-mode phones.